Ice Cap
Basic Information Ice Caps are naturally occurring types of Ice blocks that will turn into common blocks of Ice as soon as you pick them up. They can be found under a thin layer of Snow in many cold biomes, mainly on frozen Oceans, in the shape of frozen rivers in Frozen Deserts, in Taigas, in snow-covered Tundras, close to rocky Mountains and snowy Canyons. They can also rarely form frozen cataracts. Ice Caps are part of any newly created Creativerse game world and won't spawn by themselves after world generation. Instead, any Water (or other liquids) that freeze later on will transform to Ice blocks. Mining Ice Caps requires at least a Stone Mining Cell (or any stronger Power Cell) to be equipped, just like common Ice does. On blocks of Ice Caps (or areas made of Ice Caps), Blizzard Chizzards can spawn during the day, and Arctic Miru will spawn at night, even where no Snow can be found close by, but only in areas that are not illuminated by artificial lighting. During the night, Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn on Ice Caps in dark places too. During Christmas event-times, Elfis and Holiday Gifts can randomly spawn on Ice Caps as well as on common Ice and Snow during day and night. If other natural blocks are close by, like Peakstone or even common grey Stone, then Rambeaus can randomly start to spawn on Ice Caps (and/or common Ice and Snow too). If there is Sand on the Ocean floor beneath an icy plain, Rocksters might spawn on Ice Caps, and close to the shore, common Night Creatures like Night Pigsies might spawn just as well. The spawning of Creatures (but also of Treasure Chests) can be prevented by properly illuminating the blocks with any artificial lightings like lamps. Freezing and melting Ice Caps emit cold, and usually two blocks of them (in rare cases even only one block of Ice Caps, depending on the temperature of the surrounding) can already bring up a cold meter when player characters get close enough, like when standing on Ice Caps blocks. To prevent a player character from freezing, any type of heat emitting objects like torches, fire pits, campfires can be used to warm up. Placing three torches on the ground and standing on them is usually sufficient to make the cold meter drop until it vanishes in time. Usually, this will not melt the Ice Caps. On the other hand, Ice Caps, Ice and Snow can melt into Water when blocks of Hardened Lava or objects that emit heat are being placed close to them, especially under them. One block of Hardened Lava usually is not enough to melt one block of Ice Caps, but several blocks of Hardened Lava or heat-emitting objects placed together can accomplish this. How to obtain Ice Caps are already parts of the template Worlds of Creativerse and such will already exist when new worlds are "created". They do not spawn by themselves, different to common Ice blocks that can be formed when Water or Bog Water freezes, or can be created by players by freezing these liquids or also Mineral Water and Corrupted Water (like by throwing Freeze Bombs or Snowcubes). Ice Caps are natural cubic blocks that can be found in the largest amounts hidden under thin layers of Snow in frozen Ocean biomes, forming the topmost layer of Ocean Water at the borders of Taigas, snowy Tundras or snowy Canyons. The Ice that you can find in frozen rivers or frozen cataracts in snowy biomes like Frozen Deserts, in Taigas, in snow-covered Tundras, next to rocky Mountains and snowy Canyons, often consists of Ice Caps, but sometimes will be common Ice instead. Underneath a top layer of Ice Caps, some frozen rivers are made of common blocks of Ice. Occasionally, rivers and/or lakes will freeze all by themselves when player characters get closer, but if the temperature is not constant, the Ice will melt again pretty soon. This type of Ice block is always common Ice, but not Ice Cap. Also the few "icicles" that can rarely be seen at entrances of Caves high up on Mountains often consist of Ice instead of Ice Caps. Experiencing rivers and lake freeze especially often happens on old game worlds created before April 8th 2015 (update R14 during Early Access), because these worlds were created before biomes like Savannahs, Jungles, Swamplands and others were implemented, so the temperature system was different and is not well compatible with the current temperature feature of Creativerse. Differences between Ice Caps and Ice For one thing, Ice Caps have a much brighter more whitish surface and underside than Ice blocks. Their sides look nearly exactly the same, except for the white surface of Ice Caps being visible as a thin line from the side. Ice Caps are not slippery like blocks of Ice are. Not even if rotated to their sides. Ice Caps (before being taken from the game world) are usually warmer (9-12° F even when rotated) than the thin layer of Snow (5° F) on top of them. Common Ice blocks (1-2° F), when being placed instead of Ice Caps into the very same biomes and places, are even colder than the thin layer of Snow in Creativerse though. Also by pulling a thin layer of Snow from the ground and replacing it with cubic Snow blocks (the ones that you just took), then the temperature on the cubic blocks of Snow will be even higher. Ice Caps can be destroyed with the AOE Gauntlet Smash since update R56 on September 27th 2018 with at least a Diamond Mining Cell equipped, while Ice blocks that have been picked up and then placed again will not budge at all, not even by performing a Gauntlet Smash when having a Lumite Mining Cell equipped. How to use Ice Caps can be picked up (with a Stone Mining Cell or stronger Power Cell), but will turn into common Ice blocks in the inventory and/or quickbar. This will unlock the crafting recipe for Ice Stairs in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Ice can then be processed to Ice Slopes in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipes. These Slopes can be cut further into inner and outer corner blocks. Ice can also be used for crafting, for example Ice Stairs, Diamond Mining Cells, Freeze Bombs, Blizzard Bombs, Snowball Turrets and several objects from the Frost Bundle (that can be bought in the Store for Coins). Category:Natural Blocks Category:Cold Category:Smashable